Ficlets: Cores - Destiel
by DamaMagno
Summary: Uma pessoa pode ser lilás, tanto quanto pode se sentir preto. Amar em azul e verde e se unir em amarelo. Pois todo ser humano é feito de cores e todas as cores, de sentimentos. /Conjunto de 5 ficlets Destiel/ Spoilers 9ª temporada.
1. Preto

**Preto**

Os humanos possuem várias maneiras de dizer como estão se sentindo. A mais peculiar, talvez, seria a manifestação através das cores.

Quando Castiel, o anjo do Senhor, ainda estava no Céu e possuía sua Graça, ele não conseguia achar sentindo no significado que os homens atribuíam as cores. Porém, depois que Metatron roubou sua Graça para fechar os portões do Paraíso e expulsar todos os anjos de lá, ele se viu tão humano que entendeu como cada cor poderia representar um sentimento específico.

E naquele momento Castiel se sentia **preto**.

Sozinho, sem sua Graça e vagando por entre ruas e cidades quase que sem rumo. Passava fome, sentia frio e tinha **medo**. Era tanta sensação junta que ele não sabia o que fazer com elas, havia sido um anjo durante bilhões de anos e agora era umhumano. Estava sujeito a qualquer tipo de coisa e nada que ele já experimentara antes.

Além do mais estava sendo caçado por seus próprios irmãos; culpavam-no, não sem alguma razão, pela queda de todos. Já havia errado tanto com eles, estava tão arrependido que, ingênuo como sempre fora, acreditara no primeiro que dizia querer ajudar. Castiel se sentia mal por simplesmente ser o que era.

Porém, logo fora pego, torturado e, por fim, **morto**.

Morrer não fora tão ruim quanto ele pensava que seria, na verdade a morte parecia acolhedora; Não havia sentimentos nela.

Contudo, ela não o queria, pelo visto, pois logo seus pulmões se encheram de ar e seus olhos se abriram.

Mas fora Dean que ele vira quando acordou e, de alguma forma, vê-lo era melhor que a morte. A presença do Winchester afastava todas aquelas sensações ruim; toda aquela humanidade ia embora e mais uma vez ele era apenas castiel, o anjo do Senhor.

Até que fora abandonado de novo. Dean não o queria por perto e não podia culpa-lo por isso, afinal, milhões de anjos estavam atrás dele. Castiel representava um perigo constante na vida dos irmãos Winchester. Já havia arruinado a vida dos seus próprios, não queria acabar com a deles também.

Então ele se foi e mais uma vez estava sozinho.

Mais uma vez se sentia **preto.**


	2. Lilás

**Lilás**

Se Dean Winchester soubesse o significado das cores, com certeza não classificaria ele mesmo como uma pessoa **lilás.**

Não era puro, pois suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue; seus ombros pesavam devido a várias mortes que carregava. Era devasso, dado; **era do mundo**. Desejava, conquistava e então largava.

Sua vida era **mais gemidos** que sorrisos.

Não era sincero, pois mentida para todos; **até para si mesmo**. Todas as mulheres com que ele um dia teve um caso, até elas não eram uma verdade em sua vida; vazias. Seu relacionamento com o próprio irmão fora erguido em cima de mentiras e mais mentiras.

Não era piedoso, devoto ou digno. Dean não era lilás.

Mas **Cas** era.

Em toda sua vida, com toda sua experiência, Dean podia afirmar que não havia alguém tão lilás quanto Castiel.

O anjo — pois ele sempre seria um anjo, com ou sem Graça — era tudo o que a cor representava.

Devoto, Digno, sincero.

Puro e piedoso.

Cas era tudo o que Dean **desejava** **ter**.

E tudo o que ele temia **estragar**.


	3. Verde

**Verde**

Se um dia Deus lhe perguntasse qual sua obra favorita, ele diria que era a **grama**.

Se Ele pedisse para que falasse o que mais gostava nela, Castiel contaria que adorava o **cheiro** que exalava; recém cortada, molhada de chuva ou enquanto crescia. O som que fazia quando era pisada e quão **acolhedora** parecia quando se deitava sobre ela, pois se Deus é Pai, a Natureza é Mãe e dizem que não há abraço melhor que o de uma.

Contudo, o que realmente o fazia gostar da grama era seus tons de **verde**.

Pois o verde protege, acalma e alegra. É forte; **viril**.

É a cor que afasta o **preto** e só Deus sabe como ele queria deixar de se sentir assim.

Porém, se seu Pai perguntasse qual seu tom de verde favorito, ele responderia:

— **Verde Dean**.

Porque eram os olhos dele que lhe tiravam o medo; que lhe mantinham seguro. E quando os encontrou no Gas-N-Sip Castiel soube que, enquanto pudesse vê-los, **tudo estaria bem**.


	4. Azul

Azul

Muitos achavam que Dean não possuía fé. A verdade é que a vida o fez acreditar que não havia ninguém a olhar por ele; se quisesse viver, a única coisa que tinha que fazer era carregar sua arma e **atirar**.

Foi assim que cresceu; vendo o pior lado do mundo e lutando contra ele. **O negócio da família**_._

E quando foi para o Inferno, enquanto suplicava por ajuda, em sua mente ressoava que tudo se resumia aquilo. **Não havia Céu**. Não havia um Deus e nada do que os crédulos gostariam que existisse.

Ao voltar à vida, pensou logo que era obra de um demônio e quis **matar **o maldito. Porque era assim que as coisas funcionavam para ele, sempre existiria um ser das trevas agindo nos bastidores.

Contudo, o responsável não era um demônio, era um **anjo**.

Um anjo que, não só provou que havia sim quem olhasse por ele, ganhou sua confiança. Sua **fé.**

Pois Dean Winchester era um crédulo e acreditava em Castiel, porque ele não mentia e Sabia disso só de olhar em seus olhos.

Eram **azuis**. Límpidos, sinceros e serenos.

Sempre que os via, Dean sentia, ou melhor, **queria** ser uma pessoa melhor. Inspiravam-lhe confiança e lhe davam fé de que as coisas poderiam terminar bem.

**Amava** os olhos dele.

Por isso vê-los tão triste lhe agoniavam. Era como um oceano de medos e aflições; infinito desespero.

E quando perguntou para onde ele queria ir, Dean só pensava em como faria para afastar todos os pensamentos ruins da mente dele.

O levaria para ver o mar; as estrelas. Faria chover em Marte e lhe daria uma criação de abelhas se isso fosse garantir que Castiel não sentisse mais **tristeza.**

Pois, para ele, a maior alegria era ver **seu** anjo feliz.


	5. Amarelo

**Amarelo**

Eu criei os céus e a terra. Criei os homens, os animais; dei vida aos anjos e permite a presença dos demônios.

Conheço o tudo e o nada. Passado, presente e futuro estão em minhas mãos.

Dei aos homens dons, sentimentos; cores. **Vida** e especialmente, lhes dei o livre arbítrio.

Contundo, algumas coisas estão **destinadas** a acontecer, pois assim eu decidi.

Não foi por acaso que Dean fez um contrato (por mais que me doesse), não foi por acaso que ele foi para o inferno e iniciou o Apocalipse. Também não foi um simples caso do acaso que Castiel, doce e puro, foi escolhido para liberta-lo.

Eu os criei para isso.

Sabia o que deveria acontecer, o que era melhor e o peso que um teria sobre a vida do outro.

Castiel não é um anjo tão empático por nada e Dean não **era** tão incrédulo pelo mesmo motivo. Eles se completavam; se equilibram.

Eu os criei para isso.

Pois conheço o passado, o presente e o futuro e sei o que é melhor.

Não há criação minha mais bela que a capacidade de amar. Ao próximo, a si mesmo; a uma única pessoa.

O amor deles foi criado para encher cada um com alegria, otimismo e calor. Quando unidos suas vidas eram** amarelas** e essa é a cor deles.

Afinal, **eu os criei para isso**.


End file.
